A variety of genes that are overexpressed in tumor cells relative to healthy cells have been identified. It is expected that the identification of such genes will provide drug targets for anti-cancer drug development and for cancer diagnostics. The number of steroid receptors (e.g., androgen receptors) in liver tumors cells appears to be increased relative to their adjacent healthy liver cells.
Steroid hormones generally exert their physiological effects by binding to their specific nuclear receptors to form complexes that in turn act as transcription factors. The complexes bind to specific nucleotide sequences (steroid responsive elements) in the promoters of steroid-responsive genes to facilitate transcription of those genes.